


Burn The Pages

by emilyw_isqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Meh, this is kinda crappy but we'll go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyw_isqueen/pseuds/emilyw_isqueen
Summary: Ellie always thought broken printers and copiers would be the bane of her existence, but today she was glad they decided to break.She also doesn't usually look into personnel files, but who could blame her?





	Burn The Pages

Ellie Bishop didn't regularly enter this sector of NCIS, but after the printer in the intelligence department broke, along with the one contained in the library, clearly, she had lost her luck with technology not fucking up her day, she decided the main building's printer didn't sound too bad.

Obviously there were crowds that Ellie was not used too. Scrap that, there was so many people in the main building that she actually managed to get lost. In her own workplace. Where she had worked for many, many years.

But once the original chaos had passed, she found an area that, although still dominated by people, it was quieter, less people rushing back and forth to copiers and printers, less people breaking the copiers and printers. 

She let out a small breath with a little smile on her face. This part of the building was, in her opinion, great. She approached the printer, hell, seemingly the only printer in NCIS that wasn't broken or malfunctioning. 

She waited as it whirred slightly, slowly starting to spit out the report it was, hopefully, printing. She rolled her eyes as the printer took it's sweet, sweet time, which Ellie definitely did not have. She had to have this report on her bosses desk, punctually, within the next hour. 

Finally, the printer spat out the pages it had spent centuries spluttering out. As Ellie picked up the sheets, with a glance, she realised that this was definitely not hers. Not unless she'd started riding and adoring dirt-bikes within the past five minutes of being stood at the printer. 

Her shoulders tensed, her heart rate increased as she gulped, feeling someone stand next to her.

Turning, she looked up.

Wow. She was almost sure that in the time she'd been stood there, she didn't die and ascend to heaven, but if that wasn't the case, what was absolutely godly figure doing in front of her?

Ellie cleared her throat as she blinked up at the man, "I, I think these are, um, yours."

She held her hand out, the photos with it. Mentally, she was cursing the stutter-ridden sentence she had forced out. 

He took the photos gently, a quick nod of his head signifying the, "thanks", he had so smoothly let pour out of his mouth, "Thanks...?"

"Uh, Bishop. Ellie." She held out her hand, biting down on her lip as she did so. Shaking his hand? She could've been gone, back on her way to the intelligence sector.

Smoothly-again, smoothly, what was this dude made out of, butter?- he held out his own hand, slowly shaking her hand, "Nick Torres. I've not seen you around here before."

They released each other hands and Ellie felt her breathing begin to return back to normal, "Yeah, I'm an analyst. I'm only here because, like, all of the printers are broken over there. I should probably get back actually. Boss is expecting my report." With that she grabbed her, now printed, report.

Nick just nodded slightly as the blonde nodded at him, a small bye leaving her mouth as walked off- okay, if Nick was honest it was more like the walk of some sort of supermodel- also throwing a little wave behind her.

"Hey, Tim?" He signalled to him quickly, "Can you open a personnel file for me? I need to know a number.

McGee squinted at him, but given the current time and situation, Tim was far too exhausted to question Nick and his weird ways, so he went along with the ploy, "Employee name?"

"Ellie Bishop."

 

Let's just say Ellie got a nice surprise when she got a text from the elusive Nicholas Torres, or as previously known to her, 'mysterious dirt-bike dude'.

Yes, she knew his full name. 

He wasn't the only one who checked personnel files.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do AUs, but I had this idea for a while. Also, first post on Ao3!
> 
> I also post on Wattpad, so don't be alarmed if you see my works there.  
> <3


End file.
